The Legend of SONIC  Plauge of The Dark King
by TD Inc
Summary: The kingdom of Hyrule is in danger once more! A mysterious sickness has begun to creep across the land, and no one has been spared from it's ill effects. Who will help, with the Hero of Time missing in action? Enter: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG.
1. Chapter 1

'Many people have been interested by the possibility of other worlds than our own. It's an area that is untapped, untouched. A fresh start. However, the problem with fresh starts. Fresh mistakes...' - Unknown.

_THE LEGEND OF SONIC_: **Plague of The Dark King**

Chapter 1

...It was another great day in the Acorn Kingdom. People wandered about the streets, the chatter of daily life coating the air. Children ran through the streets, enjoying the beautiful weather. Yes, things were normal. Which meant that at any moment...?

A wall of wind tore through the streets, the leaves from the trees of the forest following closely behind. A blue blur ripped past the people, who actually didn't seem too surprised by this accuracy. Then again, when you lived on Mobius, you were rarely surprised when Sonic the Hedgehog came through. The hero who had saved the Kingdom of Acorn and the whole planet of Mobius as well. With his sonic speed and carefree attitude, Sonic was very well liked among the people. As were the rest of the Freedom Fighters, who had been defending the kingdom from the evil of Dr. Robotnik( A.K.A Dr. Eggman) for several years as well as other threats such as a liquid creature named Chaos, the robotic Metal Sonic, and Scourge the Hedgehog just to name a few.

Sonic was enjoying yet another great day. It had been months since Egghead had shown his ugly face around anywhere, and he was making the most of it. He had been off doing whatever he felt like for the past couple of days, just enjoying the rare peace and quiet the kingdom was getting. Today, however, he had a place to be. Miles Prower, a.k.a Tails had called him yesterday. Tails had something very important to show Sonic.

'I think I discovered something BIG Sonic. I need you to come to my workshop as soon as you can!'

Sonic, naturally unable to deny his 'little brother' had taken off at breakneck speed to reach him. He had been on the other side of the planet when Tails called.

Sonic ground to a halt just a few feet from the massive building just outside the town. Sonic could not help but reminisce about when the building had been so much smaller. Tails never stopped building though. He was always making something. And that's why the kingdom was doing as well as it was in Sonic's opinion. Not because he was always helping to defend it, but because bright thinkers like Tails were hard at work trying to improve everything. He stopped at the door and quickly dusted of his sneakers.

"Can't have these being dirty." Sonic said to himself. After he was satisfied with their look, he knocked. He heard a lot of commotion inside. A crash one second, the sound of something hitting something else. Then a yell. After about 5 minutes of waiting, the door finally opened. Standing in the door was a bright-eyed fox, the goggles on his head fogged up and covered with grease, as was most of the fox kid. His two tails twitched slightly as he rubbed his head.

"Hi Sonic!" he said excitedly, and then started rubbing his head faster.

Sonic grinned. "Hi ya lil' bro. Get hit on the noggin?'"

Tails nodded. "Yeah. When I heard you knocking, I got in too big a hurry and jumped up while I was under the Tornado making repairs...then I hit my foot on a metal pipe...and tripped over a cord..." Tails trailed off, embarrassed.

Sonic smiled and laughed. "And you tell ME to slow down? This thing you wanna show me must be pretty sweet if it's got ya this worked up."

Tails' ears perked up upon hearing Sonic's comment, and he suddenly looked VERY excited. "OH YEAH! The machine I made! That's right! I'd forgotten that I wanted to show it to you!" Before Sonic could say another word, Tails spun on his heels and raced into the depths of his workshop. Sonic chuckled to himself a little and walked in, the door closed silently behind him.

Tails' workshop was in major disorder, more so than usual, which struck Sonic as odd. While no one else could find anything in here usually, Tails never even had to think about where something was. A yet now, he was racing all over the floor of his workshop, moving parts and cloth covers for machines that he wanted to keep dust free. Sonic simply grabbed a chair, sat down, and waited. He had never seen Tails this worked up over something that didn't involve Eggman or certain planetary doom.

It wasn't too long thought before Tails pushed something on a wheeled cart over to the space he'd cleared in the center of his workshop. He stopped finally for the first time since Sonic had arrived and looked to him. "This," Tails said, gesturing toward the tarp covered object, "is what I wanted to show you."

Sonic stood and sauntered over to what he could only guess was a machine. He walked around it twice before looking at Tails. "Yep...it's a tarp alright."

Realization spread across Tails' face. He blushed slightly and swiftly removed the tarp. Sonic's initial guess had been right. It was a machine. However, it looked far more different than most of what Tails usually built. It was sleeker and shined. I didn't look like it was made of metal at all. It was arch shaped and tall, with a mini Star Post on the very top. Sonic whistled. "Pretty sweet Tails. So, what's it do?" he asked.

"You know how we use the Star Posts to travel to the Special Zone and to the alternate Mobius?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"This machine can send someone to a completely different world. A different UNIVERSE if I'm right." Tails explained, unable to hide the excitement his voice.

Sonic started nodding. "Pretty cool Tails. Have ya tested it yet?"

Tails began rubbing the back of his neck. "That's the thing. I...Uh...haven't actually put it through an official test run. That's actually why I asked to come here."

Sonic was sitting back down. He had grabbed the chair and brought it to the spot they were talking at and sat down without Tails even realizing. "Okay. I'm all ears."

"You see, the thing is that if I am right, and this machine does transport someone to a different world, there is no telling what will be on the other side of it. And you know that I'm not all that fast...or at least, not as fast as you...so I was wondering..."

"If I'd test your machine out for you. Right?" Sonic finished.

Tails nodded. Sonic closed his eyes and exhaled, seeming slightly frustrated. Tails immediately felt bad for asking. Sonic looked back at him and grinned.

"Did you really think I'd say 'No'? Of course I'll help." he said.

Tails' head snapped back up and he smiled. He had a determined look now. "Okay then! Let's get started!"

A half hour later, Tails had everything set up. He had the Star Portal (as that was what he had come to name the machine) hooked up to several different power generators. He was messing with dials and knobs and switches at a nearby control post on the upper floor of the workshop. He looked down at Sonic, who was still sitting in the chair he had been in earlier.

"Okay. I'm powering up the Star Portal. You ready Sonic?" Tails called to him.

Sonic grinned and gave Tails a thumbs up. Tails gave Sonic the same signal and flipped a blue switch on the control panel. There was silence for a second, followed by the sound of power being drained from the generators. The lights of the workshop began to dim and flicker as a light began to flicker to life inside of the arched machine. Just as the whole workshop went dark, it was lit up by the soft glow of an open portal. Sonic stood, eyes fixed on the machine.

"So what now?" Sonic asked as Tails slid down an access ladder to his far left.

"That's the thing." Tails said, running up beside him. "I don't think that there's anything else except walk through."

Sonic gave Tails another one of his famous grins. "Then I guess that's what I'll have to do." He began walking toward the portal.

Tails couldn't help but feel anxious. "Be careful Sonic. I'm still not 100% sure what will happen."

Sonic got up close to the portal, examining it closely. Then he looked back at Tails. "Well, let's test it. Shall we?"

Sonic stepped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The small boy ran forward through the large crowd of people that had amassed in front of a nearby stand. There was a lot of commotion coming from the place, peaking the small boy's interest. He squeezed through the people that where packed tightly together and found a man waving a bow before the crowd. But why would that cause so much fuss? The boy wondered. He was answered by the salesman's next pitch of the item.

"That's correct ladies and gentlemen! This is the very bow that the Hero of Time himself used to save use all from the Dark King! I'll start taking offers for 100,000- no 500,000 rupees!"

The crowd slowly began to quite down as people finally saw that they were being strung along. A simply bow for 500,000 rupees? Nothing, not the bow of a hero or even the hero HIMSELF, was worth all that money. Angry looks began to spread like wildfire amongst the crowd as, one by one, they began to walk away. The seller began to lose his composure.

"No! Wait!" he shouted, trying to stop people from leaving, "Um...d-did I say 500,000? I meant 5,000...1,000!"

The boy turned on his heels and began walking away himself. The Hero of Time? Boring.

A faint wind carried the various sounds of the town through the window of the room. Though the castle was a good distance away, you could always here the hustle and bustle of the town in the daytime. And it was because of this and a few of the helpers around the castle that she had begun hearing about the rumors. That more and more, people were beginning to loss interest and even all together disbelieve the stories about the Hero of Time...about Link...It saddened her to no end, the thought of everything that he sacrificed being taken for granted like they were.

A faint knock drew Zelda's attention away from her thoughts of Link. "Come in." she called.

The door opened and a knight stepped in. He wore no helmet, so she knew who he was the second he came in. He was still new by the standards of the other knights, despite the fact that he had been with them for over a year now. He was still young, barley into the prime of his life. But she could always tell who he was from the sandy blonde hair that hung over in his sky blue eyes. She would note frequently that he reminded her of Link from a distance.

She smiled, "Hello Birain."

Birain bowed deeply. "Good day milady." he answered, his voice gruff. He straightened himself, his face was an iron mask bereft of any emotion. He was here for something important. "Your father wishes to see you Princess. He says that it's a matter most urgent. He had me come to get you at once."

Zelda realized that her heart had started beating a little faster. Birain was one of the only people she could talk to in the castle, and he was usually never this serious. He normally would be finding ways to left Zelda's spirits and giving her words of wisdom and encouragement. Now, however, there was nothing to suggest that this was the same person.

"What does he need? Is something wrong?" she asked.

The expression on Birain's face softened a bit. "I don't know. He only asked me to get you and bring you to him as soon as I was able. I rushed over here as fast as I could."

She nodded. Her father would have never sent Birain unless it was important. He had proven himself to be a very skilled warrior, rivaling the Hero of Time himself some said. As much as she liked Birain, however, she couldn't help but think that that was a bit of an exaggeration. Despite her thoughts thought, Birain was almost always on watch these days. The fact that he was here to get her told her that this was important.

She quickly rushed out of the room, Birain following closely behind her. Despite the castle's large size, it took her only a matter of minutes to reach her father's bedchamber. Birain automatically stood by the door as Zelda went in, closing the door carefully behind her. She looked across the room at her father, the ruler of the Kingdom of Hyrule. He sat on the edge of his bed; his face looking like it was sagging slightly. The once healthy color that had been present in his face was all but gone now, replaced by the pale overshadow of sickness.

He looked up when he heard the door close. His eyes seemed to blaze beneath his work and worry weathered brow, despite his ill condition. He stood and looked at her.

"Zelda...my wonderful daughter...I'm afraid that I must voice a very grave concern to you, as it could very well be that last thing that I can say to you." he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Zelda walked over to her father and gripped his shoulders. "Don't say such things. You'll get better soon Father, you'll see. Just lay back down and save your strength." she said, trying fiercely to keep her voice from breaking. It didn't help anything when she pulled him down to sit and he did so without much resistance however.

He waved her hands off of his shoulders and turned to face her. "I fear that a great evil may be coming for our kingdom once again."

Zelda could feel the blood drain from her face. "Ganondorf?"

The king shook his head. "I do not know. All I know for certain is that we are in grave danger."

Just as the King said these words, Zelda could hear many of the knights yelling out side. She looked out the window to find that almost all of them were running toward the town.

"What's happening?" she yelled to the soldiers. One looked back and shouted as he ran, "The town is under attack by monsters!"

The princess looked back at her father. He simply stared at the floor. "So…it begins again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All Sonic could remember was taking two steps through Tails' machine, and then this. He flailed his arms and legs wildly as he fell toward the ground...from about three stories worth of altitude. The ground rushed up and Sonic quickly closed his eyes and prepared for impact. He slammed into something a second later, but it wasn't the ground. He opened his eyes and looked. Something had caught him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

'That could have turned out VERY bad for me.' Sonic thought. 'But, hang on. Who caught me?'

Sonic turned to look and found that it wasn't a who, but a what. Sonic found himself face to face with a skeleton. An actual MOVING skeleton. And it didn't look happy to find the blue hedgehog in its bony arms. Sonic grinned nervously. The skeleton growled at him. Sonic began to try and edge out of the creature's arms when he heard a crack and fell once again, hitting the ground. He sat back up as the skeleton looked at the stumps that had once been its arms, began to scream like a small girl, and ran off. Sonic stood and brushed himself off.

"Thanks for the catch! I owe ya one!" he called after the skeleton. "Now, the question is... where the hell am I?"

Sonic's question didn't go unanswered long as he looked around. He was in a town, he could tell. It looked fairly ye-olde Englishy, and he could see a castle not too far off behind the town. But what got him wasn't the fact that this place was horribly out of his time-line, but the monsters that were running around. Even more skeletons wielding swords and shields, massive bull-dog/pig creatures with spears taller than Sonic, and a various mix of bats and spiders were running about. And they were attacking people as they tried to get away.

"What in the...?" Sonic said aloud to himself, completely stunned and confused. 'Just where in the world did Tails send me?' he thought.

Sonic looked to his left and saw another of the skeletons running in his direction, sword raised. It took Sonic about two seconds to realize that it wasn't just running in his direction, but AT him. Sonic ducked down just as the skeleton's sword sliced the air where he had been just a split second ago. He quickly swept the feet of his attacker, causing the creature to fall to the ground and to pieces. Sonic stood back up and found that more of the skeletons had surrounded him. He grinned and shook his head.

"It's like I'm a magnet for wackos and weird monsters." He said. He crouched and motioned for the skeletons that surrounded him. "Guess while I'm here, I could lend a hand. Come on then, Bone Brigade! Let's party!"

Zelda rushed into the town at the pinnacle of the destruction, many of the buildings burning and people running about to avoid the reanimated Stalfos and the large, spear wielding Moblins.

'The staples of Ganondorf's army.' Zelda though to herself. 'But how? How would he have broken free of the Sages? Why wouldn't I have known about this sooner?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by an advancing Stalfos. Zelda carefully raised her sword, pointing the tip of it at the creature. After the events of last time, she had vowed to learn the ways of swordplay. But she'd never been in an actual bout that could potentially end in her death. But to defend her kingdom, death was something that Zelda was prepared to face.

The Stalfos made the first move, trying to hack right through her. She swiftly blocked the attack, however, and countered. The monster blocked, but was stunned. To Zelda's surprise, the Stalfos spoke.

"You're not supposed to be able to fight!" it shouted in angry surprise.

"Sorry to disappoint you, monster." she said.

The Stalfos eyed (or at least made the motion like it was) her curiously. "Not matter. There is no one living who can stand up to me, let alone a woman."

"I take it that means that you're the Stalfos general?" Zelda asked.

The Stalfos' jaw made a motion like it was smiling. "No. We all only follow one now."

"Who?" Zelda demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the monster teased.

Zelda scowled at the monster and attacked it. The Stalfos was ready for her this time, however, and she was easily blocked. The Stalfos then made a move to attack and was also blocked, but not by Zelda's sword. Birain had come from nowhere and blocked the Stalfos before either it or Zelda had seen him. Then, with one swift motion, he cut the Stalfos' legs out from under it and crushed its skull.

Birain looked to Zelda. "What are you doing here? It's too dangerous for you to be in the middle of this battle!" he exclaimed.

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, thank you!" Zelda yelled.

"You are the princess of this kingdom! You are too important to lose to a senseless battle!"

"Captain Birain!"

Birain turned to see one of the younger knights running toward them. He looked worn-out, and also a little worried.

"What is it?" Birain and Zelda asked simultaneously.

"There is…_something_ else attacking the monsters!" he said, pausing to find the right word to describe what he'd seen.

"Something else? What in the name of Hyrule are you talking about?" Zelda asked.

"A small blue creature appeared from the outer edge of the town and began attacking the monsters."

"Has it attacked any of our men?" Birain asked.

The knight shook his head. "No sir. That's the odd part. It appears to be HELPING us!" he said in shock.

Birain and Zelda exchanged confused looks. "Wait. Blue? A Zora perhaps?" Zelda though out loud.

"No. This creature is different, not anything we've seen." the knight said.

"Take us to it solider." Birain ordered.

"Sir!" he said sharply, snapping a salute.

Zelda followed closely behind Birain as the knight led them through the streets of the town. Zelda couldn't help but notice that the monsters were now concentrated more toward where the knight was leading them. Ahead, Zelda could see Stalfos bones and other monsters flying in various directions.

'What in the world could be able to fight these monsters single handedly?' she thought.

The three fought their way into the mass of monsters, cutting through with ease due to their focus on the center. When they finally broke through, they were met by a strange sight. Several Moblins and Stalfos rushed a blue creature that was standing on the other side of the circle the monsters had formed around it.

The attackers raised their weapons high, but were promptly beaten senseless before they could attack. The Stalfos crumpled and the Moblins fell over. There stood a blue hedgehog on two legs, its green eyes sweeping from side to side taking in the massive amounts of monsters that had surrounded it.

Sonic got the distinct feeling that maybe he'd gotten in over his head…if only just a little.

"I don't believe it. There really IS a blue creature fighting these monsters," Zelda said.

Sonic grinned and looked back at them. "Yeah. I figured you guys could use an extra set of hands. And for the record, I'm a hedgehog."

The group visible flinched almost in unison when Sonic spoke. "It-! It can TALK?" the soldier gasped, stunned.

Sonic huffed. "Okay, first off, I'm not an IT. I'm a HE. Second, I could use a hand over here myself. These guys don't exactly like me anymore and they've got that 'destroy the hedgy' look in their eyes…and eye sockets. If you don't want to help, then a weapon would be great. A sword would be best, but something of the blunt persuasion would be equally effective."

A Stalfos rushed Sonic and he was forced back into the fray. Two Moblins charged at Zelda but were blocked by Birain and the soldier. Before she could breathe any sigh of relief however, a third Moblin rocketed out of the mass of creatures. It charged straight passed Birain and the younger knight, spear raised high in the air. She froze as the massive monster roared, ready to kill her. But just as it brought down its weapon, the solider threw himself in the way at the very last possible second. The spear pierced his armor easily, impaling the solider and spilling his blood on the ground at the princess' feet.

Zelda watched in horror as the soldier's life drained from him, his skin growing paler by the second. Then, with the last of his strength, the knight raised his sword and threw it like a spear at the Moblin. The sharp blade imbedded itself in the Moblin's skull, the creature caught completely off guard by the sudden attack. It fell to the ground, blood seeping from its head wound and its mouth, just as the knight fell to his knees and then to the ground.

Zelda rushed to the knight's side, but she found that she was too late. His face was frozen in a look of fury and desperation. The horrible truth hit Zelda.

'He was dead before he dropped to the ground.' she thought with a sick feeling in her stomach.

With the sounds of snarling monsters all around her, Zelda carefully closed the soldier's eyes and laid him back upon the blood soaked ground. She stood and looked around the battle field. Many of the other castle knights had found their way to the epicenter of the battle. She watched as monster and soldier blood alike flew into the air and coated the ground.

A new feeling now worked its way into the pit of Zelda's stomach now. A feeling, Zelda realized, she hadn't felt since Ganondorf's take-over of the kingdom. Rage. Complete contempt for all the monsters that would see her kingdom razed a second time.

She bundled this feeling tight and picked her sword up from the ground. She turned and saw several of the knights, Birain included, trying their best to keep the monsters from getting to her.

'I will no longer have others spilling their own blood simply for my sake!' she thought furiously.

Without another thought for what she was doing, Zelda raised her sword and ran to help the knights.

Sonic jumped back as yet another skeleton's sword tried to cleave him in half. He was getting nowhere except very tired and frustrated. For every...thing he dropped, there were automatically 5 more to replace it and try to kill him.

"Now I see why Shadow doesn't like to help out very much." Sonic mused to himself.

"Things just go from bad to hell storm."

He ducked underneath yet another sword swing, this time from a stray knight who hadn't gotten the memo that he was on their side. Between having to duck them and dodge the monsters too, Sonic wasn't enjoying himself in the least.

"Next time I end up in a different world, I really need to remember to bring a baseball bat with me." he said bitterly to himself.

Sonic quickly ducked again and knocked the Stalfos to the ground with a swift kick to it's legs. He looked around the battlefield at all the blood and carnage and became angry.

"OKAY, THAT IS IT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, attracting the attention of everyone and everything around him. He'd had enough of the endless army of monsters.

He braced himself and speed off toward a group of Stalfos' at top speed, whirling around them until a small wind tunnel formed and sent the creatures flying in all directions. He wasted no time and charged a Moblin, using its face as a springboard to launch himself at another Moblin, and then another. When Sonic finally hit solid ground again, 15 of the massive monsters were sprawled out on the ground.

Sonic continued his outright assault on the monsters as Zelda continued her own, Birain at her side at all times. The regal princess was now soaked in the foul smelling blood of many creatures as she stepped upon the bones of fallen Stalfos'. Her dress had been ripped in several places, blood dripping from the wounds that had been made during the battle.

Zelda reared back to stab yet another Moblin when a large noise echoed out from seemingly nowhere. It reminded Zelda of a massive creature in pain. The sounds of battle faded away as the sound grew louder and louder. When it reached it's climax, it abruptly stopped and all was silent. Zelda found her gaze locked on the mountains that guarded the back of the castle as a frigid chill crept slowly up her spine. She felt something shake her shoulder and she was broken from her trance.

"Huh? Wh-...What?" she mumbled.

"I said the monsters are retreating." Birain said, a look of concern gracing his face.

Zelda turned and looked to find that most of the creatures had already run off, with only a handful of stragglers running off into the alleyways. They had managed to hold out against the invaders. 'At least', Zelda thought ', for now.'

* * *

**_AN: _**___I can't believe how long it's been since I updated anything! Man, I'm really gonna have to get on the ball with this. Sorry to make you guys wait. Here is Chapter 3. Chpater 4 will be following close behind it. Thanks!_


End file.
